Letters to You
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Set during the episode "Camp Wilderwood") With his apprentice away at camp, Cedric's left to himself. While he does enjoy the peace and quiet,the sorcerer can't help but miss the girl's constant visits. One day, Baileywick brings up a letter addressed to him. Least did he know that she was missing him too!


_**A/N:**_ I really should have wrote this before the series ended but nope! Back when the show was still airing I guess my mind told me the idea was stupid but now that the idea has come back I decided "why not!" It's been quite some time since I had a letter centered story (if you know what I mean from past stories such as the "The Secret Letter") so let's see what happens.

* * *

_**Letters to You**_

Cedric glared as he looked at the time. Had Sofia been here, it would have been time for her sorcery lesson but alas, it was summer. From what he had remembered, his apprentice had left with her siblings to go to camp for a bit. Great, now what was he going to do to fill that empty space in his schedule?

Looking toward Wormwood's perch, the sorcerer saw the bird didn't look busy either. "Care for a game of cards or chess,Wormy?" the sorcerer asked as he walked up to the quiet raven.

Seeing the grumpy bird shake his head as an answer for 'no' made the man frown some more.

A sigh of depression escaped the man's mouth. With no companion to help him to occupy his time;Cedric went back to his chair at his desk. He knew he could have read a book but the two-tone sorcerer didn't feel like doing it. That activity usually was spent right before bed or if he he had a day off.

Laying his folded arms on his desk and placing his head on top, the sorcerer began to take in the silence of his workshop. Had Sofia been here, that silence probably would have been filled with her voice and laughter. He should have been hearing her familiar knock, he should have heard the words"_I'm ready for my lesson, ."_

With such thoughts coming across his mind, Cedric didn't know that he would miss the princess this much. Did he really count on her visits so much. When had he come to like her frequent visits? And more importantly,when had he start caring for her?

Before he could come up with any of those answers, a knock at the door broke the sorcerer out out of his miserable trance.

Getting back up, Cedric answered the door to find Baileywick standing there. "What is it?" Cedric mumbled to the steward as though he had just woken up from a nap.

"A letter came in for you." The steward simply stated as he held up the white envelope. "It's from Princess Sofia."

Hearing this made Cedric's frown be replaced with a look of curiosity as he accepted the piece of parchment. Had Sofia really written to him?Turning the envelope over to the front, the sorcerer saw the girl's name. He had also recognized the the girl's was her!

"Well, I bid you good day, Cedric." The steward said then left the stunned man to stare at his mail.

Realizing the steward had left, Cedric closed the door then went to opening the letter his apprentice had sent him. Never did he thought that she would think to write to him, sure her parents maybe, but him? Why did she take the the time to do that?

Once the envelope was opened the man pulled out sheets of of paper with the same beautiful handwriting that had matched the letters on the envelope and began to read it's contents...

_ Dear Mr Cedric,_

_ I am having so much fun at Camp Wilderwood! I've done so many fun activities that I can't really tell you which one be my favorite if you asked. I've also made a new friend, her name is Mandy!_

_ Of course, while I may have been having a great time here, it took James a while to get use to this place. On the day we first got here he ended up stepping in a itching ivy plant. The next day,he ended up with bumps in on him in some places._ Because of this, it was becoming _difficult for him to make friends with the others here._

_ Amber was even having a hard time as well. Knowing that she was a royal made her believe everyone there knew her but I knew that wouldn't be the case. So I decided to partner her up with Mandy in a competition we had. It didn't take them long to become friends!_

_ James ended up becoming friends with Wendell. We had met him earlier when he was trying to steal our horses. Knowing that they both hated camp they wanted to use the competition as a diversion to try to come back home._

_ Of course, when our boat crashed, James came back for us. After he had told us their plan to try to sail back home, I was able to convince him to stay once he realized that he did end up making a friend._

_ Now, with James and Amber loving camp, I think they'll be able to enjoy the the rest of what camp has to offer.__When we have camp fires going at night night, it's no surprise James stuffs his face with marshmallows._

_ Aside from the fact, I miss seeing you. I know the sudden decision of coming here may have surprised you but I plan to make it up to you somehow.__From what our camp counselors Maple and Marty say, we get to explore the woods and mountain climb tomorrow. That should fun._

_ Make sure to tell Wormwood 'hello' for me. When I get back I'll tell you everything that I did. If I'm lucky, I'll make a craft just for you. See you then._

_ Sincerely__, Princess Sofia_

After having read the letter's contents, Cedric smiled. He was a little glad that she was fun. It had even surprised him to hear that she was missing him too. Was he even worth missing?

Deciding that he needed to write her back as a thank-you. Cedric pulled out a clean sheet of paper, wrote his letter, put it in the envelope and magically sent it to her destination. Even though he wasn't able to see his apprentice today, Cedric was glad he was able to hear from her.

* * *

Back in Camp Wilderwood, Sofia was just getting into bed when a envelope magically appeared and and landed on her lap.

"What's that Sofia?" Mandy asked asked as she waked up to her friend's bed

Picking it up, Sofia was surprised to see that her mentor had responded her letter. "It's a letter from my friend." Sofia said as she opened it up and began to read it to herself. Reading his letter ended up putting a smile on her as well.

* * *

_**A/N**_: I hoped this was a fun read. I tried to write this as best as I could. I don't usually send letters to people so if you see any errors, I apologize for it. I was going to write out Cedric's reply but decided this probably was the best way to end it. Please review!


End file.
